


Wanderlust

by Squeemu



Series: Wanderlust [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Early in Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeemu/pseuds/Squeemu
Summary: "Ignis!" Noct shouted over the wind. "Look!" A second later, a hand appeared in the corner of his vision, pointing out some sort of wild, four-legged beasts. "What do you think that is?"Ignis slowed down so Noct could have a better view. "They appear to be some sort of native equine.""Huh," Noct said, his eyes fixed on the herd. And a moment later, the words almost taken by the wind, "Wish we could get a closer look."Ignis took a breath. It couldn't hurt to delay their trip by a few minutes, surely.





	Wanderlust

Ignis had barely pulled out from Hammerhead when he was struck anew by the emptiness of the Lucian outlands and the dangerous beauty of its landscape. They were truly on their own out here, with neither the Crownsguard nor the King's name to come to their aid. The iconic Hammerhead sign and its namesake were the only signs of civilization for miles around, assuming anything about the garage could be called civilized.

They had, of course, already experienced the outlands firsthand, but seeing it from behind the wheel provided an entirely new perspective. They were vast and unforgiving, the sun beating down on the car with as much force as the wind rushing by. Rationally, Ignis knew they were covering a great distance at a good pace, but the landscape stretched endless and unchanging before them. It seemed as though they had made no progress whatsover. Longwythe Peak was the only landmark that seemed to provide any measure of change, now a mere centimeter taller than it had been half an hour ago.

"Ignis!" Noct shouted over the wind. "Look!" A second later, a hand appeared in the corner of his vision, pointing out some sort of wild, four-legged beasts. "What do you think that is?"

Ignis slowed down so Noct could have a better view. "They appear to be some sort of native equine."

"Huh," Noct said, his eyes fixed on the herd. And a moment later, the words almost taken by the wind, "Wish we could get a closer look."

Ignis took a breath. It couldn't hurt to delay their trip by a few minutes, surely. This was a rare opportunity for them all and an excellent chance for Noct to learn more about a country that had once been his and which, Ignis dearly hoped, would soon be his again. He put the turn signal on and pulled over. "No harm in stretching our legs."

Noct blinked at him in the rearview mirror with a hesitant smile that slowly spread into a blinding grin. Ignis couldn't look at it.

He had barely parked before Noct tumbled out, one hand shading his eyes. "Whoa," he breathed.

Ignis ignored the look Gladio was giving him and pulled out his phone, opening the _Birds and Beasts of Leide_ app he'd downloaded before the trip. It took him a moment to find the creature in question. "Ah, yes," he said finally, tucking the phone back into his pocket. "Known as a mesmenir, this native of Leide tends to be mild-mannered unless threatened. It uses its large, blade-like horn to intimidate predators and rivals alike."

" _Way_ less majestic than a unicorn," Prompto said, pulling out his camera and taking a few photographs. He sighed wistfully. "Do you think we'll ever find one of _those_ somewhere out here?"

Ignis frowned at him. It was difficult to tell on occasion whether he was attempting humor or truly serious.

Before he had the chance to find out, Gladio snorted and said, "If anyone has a chance of seeing a unicorn, it's you and Prince Charmless over there."

"Hear that, Noct?" Prompto called. "Just you and me, buddy. We'll have to go it alone if we want to find anything besides uglicorns."

The laugh that escaped through Ignis's nose ranked among the most embarrassing sounds he'd ever made. He cleared his throat, attempting to recover some of his dignity. "The mesmenir _does_ seem significantly less particular about those with whom it associates." The herd had, in fact, wandered slightly closer to the car as they'd talked. It was time to leave. "Had your fill, Noct?"

Noct didn't answer. Ignis frowned, turning to look at what had caught his attention, only to find that the prince had vanished.

"Noct?" he called, louder. And there, in the distance: the tell-tale trace of royal magic behind the small, dark figure making his way towards the herd.

Bloody hell. Ignis hadn't even heard Noct leave. He took off at a run, trying to catch up with him before the mesmenir took offense at an errant prince in their midst.

"Highness," he tried, attempting to keep his voice loud enough Noct might hear without enraging the creatures. "Careful! They may be aggressive!"

There was no way to tell if Noct couldn't hear him or if he was simply ignoring him. Ignis had almost reached him, at least, though he wasn't sure he would able to help in a fight. His lungs burned. Running after the prince was a much different task here in the wild, the ground treacherously uneven and the dust filling his throat, pulling away any remaining moisture.

The first mesmenir noticed Noct's presence, pawing angrily at the ground, its head lowered. "Noct! Look out!" Ignis shouted.

Noct pulled his sword out just in time to meet the beast's great horn and shove it away.

_There._ Ignis finally reached them, slowing to a halt just in front of Noct. "Alright?"

He could almost hear Noct roll his eyes. "I'm fine," he muttered. Ignis just had time to glance back and make sure he was truly uninjured before the mesmenir reared up on its hind legs. Ignis pulled his daggers out, at the ready, blood singing in his veins in anticipation. 

It happened so fast Ignis could scarce keep up. His body knew what to do, though, thanks to long hours of training with Gladio and Noct and any Crownsguard who took pity on him. The mesmenir landed, Ignis staggering from the force of it. His daggers flashed and the beast cried out, slashing at Ignis with its hooves. Its attention was all on him, now, allowing Noct the chance to escape. Eventually, Ignis fell into an easy rhythm of dodging and parrying, countering and ducking away. There was a thrill to the battle, invigorating like no Ebony had ever been. He could almost understand why Gladio longed for combat.

But that was no reason for recklessness. Ignis stepped back, briefly, to search for Noct. It took too long to find him between the stamping feet of the mesmenir. Gladio and Prompto had joined the fray, confusing matters, but at least they were keeping the other mesmenir busy.

And _there._ Noct was cradling his wrist, a grimace on his face. Ignis lost precious seconds running over before he was able to give him a curative.

"Ugh," Noct muttered, swaying slightly.

"It seems we bit off more than we can chew," Ignis called, keeping his tone cheerful.

"No way," Noct said, stumbling slightly against him. Ignis resisted the urge to set him aright. "Maybe we can eat it." He sounded hopeful.

Ignis had his doubts. "Perhaps it might offer something else of value," he suggested instead.

"Well, I'm not giving up that easy," Noct said, a growl to his voice that Ignis felt as much as he heard.

"Indeed."

The battle was over in a matter of minutes. Ignis took a moment to breathe, shaking his wrists out before looking the others over for damage. Laundry and a thorough bath seemed to be in order, though otherwise everyone seemed no worse for the wear.

Noctis, however, was still crouched over one of the mesmenir. "Hey, Ignis, what do you make of this?"

Ignis blinked, coming to join him. "You're referring to its horn?"

"And those weird... hard... needle things," Noct nodded, pointing.

"Those appear to be hard whiskers," Ignis informed him, examining the item in question. "I daresay they could be used to make an excellent toothbrush." Noct groaned and Ignis had to hide his smile. "Perhaps we could sell them on the market for a small amount of gil."

"You don't really think they make toothbrushes out of those things, do you?" Prompto asked, horrified.

"I couldn't say," Ignis told him, standing up and brushing his jacket off. "I wouldn't worry. I'm certain they undergo intensive cleaning before being put on the market."

"Ewww. That doesn't make it better," he moaned.

Ignis ignored him. "The horn, if we could break it off, would likely be a more valuable commodity. I've heard it's quite popular as a base material for craftsmen and fans of the occult alike." He readjusted his spectacles. "It may even be useful in your own spellcrafting."

Noct studied it for another moment before giving a firm nod. "Help me get this thing off."

Ignis hesitated.

"Do we have to?" Prompto whined.

"There's one on the ground over here," Gladio grunted. "Think it broke off in the fight."

Ignis felt inordinately relieved. "Excellent." His relief was replaced with misgiving when Noct jogged over and, laying a hand to it, promptly sent it to the armiger. His _daggers_ were in there. "Have we had enough adventure for one morning?"

Noct considered it before nodding. "We should get going."

"Wouldn't want to make Cindy mad!" Prompto agreed.

Noct snorted but let it go.

They were almost at the car when Noct paused, turning. "Wait. Did you guys see that?" he breathed.

"Pardon?"

"I thought I saw something shiny on the ground," Noct told them, excitement rising in his voice. Ignis hadn't noticed anything unsual. It didn't matter, though, because Noct had already taken off to being the search in earnest.

Ignis let him. It was a welcome change from the depression that seemed to linger over him in the Crown City. Ignis would stop whenever Noct asked it, if it would keep this new lightness in his step and the smile across his face.


End file.
